The Drunken Variable
by ItAllStartedWithABigBang
Summary: This is how Zack and Penny got married and how penny feels as they go through the process. Based of of the trailer of 'The Thanksgiving Decoupling'. Its a one shot. Enjoy.


Ok so I based this off of the trailer for 'The Thanksgiving Decoupling'. Also this might not be accurate after the episode on Thursday but until then enjoy. And remember it all started with a Big Bang!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or anything thats all chucks. But I guess I own the story line a little. But other than that it's his.

* * *

"Wow!" Penny said, she looked at Zack he was staring back at her. He was good almost as good as Leonard. They had just got back from the bar, drunk, and they had hopped into bed and got to it.

"That was amazing." They said in unison and laughed. Penny thought it was cute when they said stuff at the same time.

Music was playing in the background, it was jazz, she loved the way it sounded and was humming along. Penny and Zack held a lovingly gaze with each other for a good five minutes. Zack broke the silence, "Penny," she sat up a little, "I love you, and I just wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Penny said smiling she knew where this was going, at least she thought she did.

"Will you marry me?" Zack looked at her for an answer.

"Yes, of course." She kissed him passionately, "when?"

"We could go now, to Vegas." He sat up too.

"Vegas? That's so far away." Her voice cracked.

"Not if we take a plane it's not." He paused, "we could be on the next flight to Vegas if we hurry." He got out of bed starting to put on his clothes. Zack hoped she wasn't going to back out he really wanted to do this.

Penny considered it for a moment, "ok, I'll start packing and we could leave in the next hour."

He smiled, "awesome! Just let me go get my suit and I'll come back so we can go."

"Ok sounds great." She kissed him and he left, "we're getting married!" Penny squealed.

* * *

Zack and Penny had just got on the plane, they weren't sitting together though because they got whatever seats were left over. She was sitting by the window it was a good seat, no little kids behind her or in front, actually it was a great seat.

Penny was drunk and she knew that but she was ready for this. She just hoped that she would not regret what she was doing later in life. Penny knew she was not going to regret this she loved him. At least she thought she did… She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Zack!" Penny said after she claimed her bag.

"Penny!" There eyes met. She ran over to Zack, he picked up Penny and swung her around, like they have not seen each other in a long time. Even though they just saw each other Five minutes ago. They were just so giddy with love and so drunk.

Zack offered his hand to Penny she took it, "so what should we do first?" He said as they walked threw the food court. The smell of Cinnabon filled the air.

"Hmm…" Penny said swinging her arm, "get a Cinnabon?" She said smiling and licking her lips. Penny was hungry and the smell was toying with her.

"Ok," Zack smiled, "lets get a Cinnabon." He walked up to the counter, "two please," Zack took his wallet out of his pocket and payed. Penny picked up the Cinnabon's.

"Thank you for choosing Cinnabon, come again soon. And welcome to Las Vegas!" The cashier said, she was too cheerful.

"Thanks." Zack said he didn't realize her cheerfulness.

They began waking again. Penny handed him a bun, and she took a bite, "oh my gosh!" She stopped in her tracks to savior it, "this is so good. Try it." Penny offered Zack a piece of hers he accepted even though he had his own.

"Wow!" He said it really was good, no it was amazing, "this is the best thing I have ever ate." Penny laughed at him. "No I'm serious."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So what should we do now?" Penny said throwing out the boxes and offering Zack her hand he took it.

"Go get a room or a Chappell, which one first?" He looked down at her she was smiling from ear to ear he loved that about her, or was that just the alcohol talking?

"Chappell first, room later. Is that ok?" She looked at Zack he was getting a cab. "Zack, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, chapel first, room later." He repeated opening the door of the cab, "and yes that's great." He got in the car and shut the door. "To the nearest 24 hour chapel please."

"Ok." Said the cab driver after a couple of minutes of silence he said, "so are we meeting someone or are you guys getting married?"

"We're getting married!" They said in unison looking at each other and smiling.

"I thought so. Well good luck to you guys and may God bless you." He smiled in the mirror.

They sat in silence for the next five minutes the voice of the cab driver broke it, "we're here. Like I said guys good luck and may God bless you, bye." He waved at them. He was a very sweet man.

"Are you ready for this?" He looked at her. They had just got out of the cab and were holding hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Was Penny making the right choice by waking in there? She didn't know.…

* * *

"Well," the Deacon said looking around, "will you guys be marrying here?"

Zack and Penny looked at each other. They knew the answer, "yes." They said in unison. The church was beautiful with all the stain glass up the sides of the walls, Penny loved it for that.

"Very well," he clapped his hands together, "I have some paper work for you guys to fill out if you'll just come with me."

They followed him the process took twenty minutes to ask them silly questions. It annoyed Penny and she saw that it annoyed Zack too, they just wanted to get married.

"Ok guys, this is Penny's room," he pointed to a door on the left, "and this is Zack's room," he pointed to a door on right. "Zack, when your done changing come out. But Penny when your done bang on your door twice and if I say, 'ok' come out but if I don't then stay until I do." He paused, "understand." They nodded. "All right good I'll let you get to it then."

"This is our last moments of being single. Any thing we wanted to do before we get married?"

"This." Penny said she grabed him and smashed her lips against his passionately and he kissed her back.

After a minute he let go of Penny, "lets save this for the honey moon. Ok."

Penny smiled, "ok let me get ready then."

"Good bye Ms. Penny soon you will be a Mrs. Penny." He said and smiled she smiled too.

* * *

Penny heard 'here comes the bride' coming from the organ. Soon enough she would be walking down the isle.

Penny put down the pitcher of wine there was only a drop left she was so drunk. Was she making the wrong choice? No, if anything Penny was more logical when she was drinking. If that was even possible, she thought.

Penny walked out of the room with a flower in hand she was so excited. She looked at the altar, Zack was standing right there with Deacon he was smiling. He also looked very drunk but she did not care she loved him.

Penny headed down the isle smiling the whole way almost tripping but she caught her balance just in time.

"That was close," Zack said, "are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get this party started." She said raising her flower.

The package Zack and Penny chose was to get right in to the vows to get it over with.

"All right repeat after me," said the deacon, "or have you memorized it."

"The second one." Penny said giggling. "I Penny take you, Zack, to be my husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side through the good times and the bad. And to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, until the day I die." She starts to tear up.

"I Zack take you, Penny, to be my wife…" he repeated what Penny said.

"Do you Zack take Penny to be your wife?"

"I do." Says Zack he starts to tear up.

"Do you Penny take Zack to be your husband?"

Was she going to regret this should she say no, "I do." Penny says.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

All right, I hope you guys enjoyed. Just incase if you were wondering why Penny was not so sure about getting married was because she clearly regrets it in the trailer for 'The Thanksgiving Decoupling'. So that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews on my last one and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
